


New Beginnings

by casangcls



Series: Reversed AU [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casangcls/pseuds/casangcls
Summary: Angel tires to start a normal life in Sunnydale. Unfortunately, he cannot escape his fate of being the slayer and has deal with all the evil coming to this small town.
Relationships: Angel & Buffy Summers
Series: Reversed AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I never thought I would come back to. I wrote this story Reversed Roles for the I will remember you marathon back in October. As the name suggests, it was a role reversal AU in which Angel was the slayer and Buffy was the vampire with a soul. I figured it would be a one time thing, but I thought I would write out a proper beginning for this story.
> 
> I do not know if I will write much more of this AU, so do not expect more anytime soon. This is mostly because I do not just want to rewrite the whole show. I hope to try and create some more unique storylines if I were to continue. 
> 
> You do not need to read my other fic to read this one. This one will take the plot of the two part pilot of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so some of the dialogue of those episodes will appear here. All you need to know is that because Angel is the slayer here, I made his friend group the Angel Investigations team instead of the Scooby Gang. I also wanted to keep Angel's Irish roots so I gave him the surname Somers which is an Irish variant of the name Summers. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Blood, monsters, a cemetery, a book, a cross, and a lair. These images kept flooding Angel's mind as he slept. The nightmares have been nonstop since he arrived in Sunnydale. It always ended the same, a man with a pale face turning his head as if his eyes were staring right at Angel's. A growl escapes the man's lips and then everything goes dark. This causes Angel to wake up in a jolt, he takes deep breaths to try and calm down. 

"Angel"? His mother calls out from outside his door. "Are you awake"? 

"Yeah, I'm up Mom". 

"Good, you don't want to be late for your first day at school". 

Angel groans, "No, wouldn't want that". Angel didn't hate school, he rather enjoyed learning new things. However, being the new kid always sucked and with all the nightmares he has been having, he was not in the mood to be around other people for the rest of the day. 

\---- 

Joyce wanted to make the drive to school lively, which meant she would try to talk about things to do this weekend and Angel would simply nod his head. By the time they pulled up at the school, Angel was just about ready jump out of the car. He knows his mother means well, but sometimes the best thing to do is to keep quiet. 

"Okay, have a great day at school today"! Joyce gave Angel a quick hug before he could unbuckle his seat belt. 

Angel sighed, "Okay Mom". He grabbed his backpack from the car floor and unlocked the door. He was about close the door when his mother called out to him. 

"Oh, and Angel. Try not to get kicked out this time". Her tone was light but Angel could tell she was serious about this. Not that he could blame her, burning down your old school's gym without having a good reason for it would cause any mother to be worried for their child. He could tell her the truth, but it's unlikely she would believe him. Angel just gave his mother a tight smile and told her that he promised not to get kicked out of school. With that, Joyce waved goodbye and drove off. 

Angel made his way to the school's entrance. It didn't take him long to find the main office and have a talk with the principal before he heads off to his classes. The meeting itself wasn't so bad, Principal Flutie seemed like a nice guy and was willing to look pass the reason of Angel's expulsion from his last school. Although, he did look rather worrisome that Angel might pull another stunt like that again. Overall, everything seemed okay and Angel was off to officially begin his first day at Sunnydale High. He managed to find his first class just fine and found an empty seat by the window. The class was going along okay until his teacher asked everyone to turn to their textbook. Angel didn't have any of his textbooks yet, so he was completely lost and wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder from the girl sitting next to him. 

"Here." She said bringing her textbook in front of them. "You can share with me". She gave Angel a sweet smile. 

Angel smiled back. "Thanks." Eventually the bell rang and everyone was gathering their things and leaving. Angel was closing his notebook when the girl that helped him out reached her hand out to him. 

"Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase". 

Angel accepted Cordelia's hand. "I'm Angel Somers". 

"If you're looking for a textbook of your very own there's probably a few in the library". 

"Oh great". Angel gets up and is ready to leave when he realizes he doesn't know where the library is. "Um, where is the library"? 

"I'll show you, come on". The two headed out the door and into the hallway. "So where did you transfer from"? 

"Hemery High School in LA". 

Cordelia gasped. "Oh, I would kill to live in LA. That close to that many shoes"? Angel could see now that she was a girl that cared a lot about material things. Cordelia seemed nice though, she shared her textbook with him and was just now showing him to the library. Angel thought that she couldn't be that bad. "Well," Cordelia continued. "You'll be okay here. If you hang with me and my friends, you'll be accepted in no time". She laughed and gave Angel a wink. 

Well, in just a matter of seconds Angel was wrong about Cordelia. She was just another typical popular girl with a shallow personality. If he had met her last year, he wouldn't have cared. Cordelia was the type of girl Angel was into at that time. Even now he could admit that Cordelia was beautiful with her long brown hair and soft lipstick, but the way she was speaking right now was turning him off. Just then they stopped by the water fountain where a girl was taking a drink. 

"Fred, nice dress! Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears". Cordelia mocked. 

Fred slowly stood up and smoothed her dress. "Uh, well my mom picked it out". She whispered, avoiding Cordelia's stare. 

Cordelia laughed. "No wonder you're such a guy magnet. Are you done"? Fred just nods her head and walks away from Cordelia and Angel. "You want to fit in here", Cordelia turns back to look at Angel. "The first rule is: know your losers. Once you can identify them all by sight, they're a lot easier to avoid". 

All Angel could do was nod his head. Hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with Cordelia for the rest of the day. She showed her true colors just now and he did not want to be around her any longer than he had to be. After another turn in the hallway, they made it to the library. He thanked Cordelia and tried to get away from her, not before Cordelia told him to come by some club named the Bronze tonight. Apparently, it was the one place people around here liked to go. He told her he'll think about and made a run towards the doors of the library. Angel looked around and saw that it looked empty. 

"Hello"? Angel called out hoping someone would come out and help him. 

"Can I help you"? A distinctly British voice called out. Angel turned around and saw a man dressed in a suit and glasses. He guessed that this man was the librarian. Angel was a bit shocked to see someone so young, he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. 

"Yeah, I was looking for some textbooks. I'm new here and need help getting them for my classes". 

"Angel Somers"? The librarian looked at Angel questioningly. 

Angel nodded. "Yeah. I guess you heard about a new student coming in today"? 

The librarian started making his way behind the counter. "Yes. My name is Mr. Wyndam-Pryce. I was told you would be coming in today". 

Angel pulled out his schedule to look at the books he will need. "Okay well..." Angel was about to say what he needed when Mr. Wyndam-Pryce cut him off. 

"I know what you need". He pulls out a huge book with the word Vampyr written across the cover. 

Angel freezes as he recognizes the book from his nightmare. "That's not what I'm looking for". He said, slowly backing away. 

"Are you sure"? Mr. Wyndam-Pryce asked. 

"Yeah". Angel quickly ran out of there before the librarian could ask more questions. 

\---- 

It was lunchtime now and Angel was still trying to shake off his encounter with the librarian. As he made his way outside, he noticed that girl from earlier. She was sitting on a bench eating her lunch. Angel decided to head her way, he wanted to make it up to her for not sticking up for her before with Cordelia. Angel made sure to give the girl a smile before speaking to her. 

"Hey! It's Fred right"? 

Fred's eyes widen. "Why? I-I mean hi! Um, did you want me to move"? Fred was already getting up when Angel slowly put his hands on Fred's shoulders and gently sat her back down. 

"No, I was actually hoping I could sit and eat lunch with you". 

Fred blushed and tried to look away from Angel. "But, aren't you hanging out with Cordelia"? 

"No. I don't want to hang out with her. In fact, I came here to apologize for not saying anything when she was picking on you. I'm not that kind of person and I do not want to be around someone like that". 

Fred looked up at Angel, she could tell that he was being sincere. She smiled back at him. "Well, um thanks. Y-you can sit by me if you want". 

Angel smiled and sat next to Fred. "I'm Angel Somers by the way". 

"I'm Winifred Burkle, but people call me Fred". Angel and Fred got to talking and Angel found that Fred was a very sweet girl. She was smart and passionate about science. "I want to be a physicist someday, have my own lab and everything". Angel thought it was endearing that Fred was so open about her interests. 

"Hey Fred"! A guy calls out. He stops as he notices Angel sitting next to Fred. "Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting something"? He says in a teasing tone meant to make Fred laugh. 

Fred playfully rolls her eyes. "You're not interrupting anything Charles". She turns to Angel and introduces her friends to each other. "Angel this is Charles Gunn. Charles this is Angel Somers, a new student from LA". 

Angel sticks out his hand. "Nice to meet you". 

Gunn takes his hand and smiles. "You too. And for the record, I prefer to go by Gunn. Only my family and Fred get to call me Charles. Although, it's only because Fred refuses to call me Gunn. I think she just does that to annoy me". He laughs looking at Fred with obvious fondness. 

Angel chuckles. "Gunn it is then". Looking between the two of them, it was hard to believe they were friends. Gunn looked every bit the cool dude while Fred was a shy bookworm type. After chatting with them some more, Angel found out that they were both the new kids during middle school and got close because of that. Fred also tutored Gunn's little sister making Fred practically family at that point. The three teens were having a good time until they overheard two students talking. 

"I heard they found a dead guy in the boy's locker room". 

"No way"! 

"It's true, I saw police cars and everything. That's why gym is canceled for today". 

"That's so creepy"! 

Angel started to panic. This can't be happening again. He thought once he moved, he could try to be normal again. "I have to go. Um... I just remembered I left some textbooks at the library. See you two later"! Angel ran before his new friends could say anything else. He had to go to the gym to see for himself, hoping he was wrong about this bad feeling. Angel snuck around some police officers still near the gym. The door to the locker room was locked but Angel easily broke it down and made his way inside. Angel soon found a large sheet covering the body on the floor. He crouches down and carefully removes the sheet to reveal the face. Angel examines the guy's neck and sees two small holes. "Vampire". Angel sighs. "Well, that's great". 

\---- 

Angel makes his way to the library again. He finds the librarian stacking some books back on the shelf. “Okay, what’s going on”? 

Mr. Wyndam-Pryce turned to look at Angel. “Sorry”? 

“Please, you know what’s going on here. Why else would try and give me that book”? 

The librarian stopped what he was doing and slowly approached Angel. “So, I was right. You are the slayer”. 

Angel shook his head. “No, not anymore. I retired after what happen last year. I told myself once I moved here that I was going to live a normal life”. 

“You can’t do that. Not now, something big is coming. Why do you think you are here”? 

Angel shrugged. “Because this was the only school that would accept me after I was expelled”? 

“Like I said, you are the slayer,” he says ignoring Angel. “Into each generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a chosen one, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires...” 

“Yeah, keyword girl,” Angel interrupted. “Last time I checked; I was a boy”. 

The librarian nodded. “True, you are a boy. However, for reasons unknown, you have been chosen to be the next slayer. You can’t ignore this, it’s destiny”. 

Angel rolled his eyes and was about ready to leave. “Look dude, this whole thing has been a mistake. I’m not supposed to be the slayer. Surely you can find a girl who can actually fit the role better than I could because I’m not doing this anymore”. Angel tried to get away when the librarian stopped him. 

“Look, what do you know about this town”? Angel tilted his head, not sure what he was supposed to say. “Dig a bit in the history of this place. You'll find a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. Now, I believe this whole area is a center of mystical energy, that things gravitate towards it that you might not find elsewhere”. Mr. Wyndam-Pryce went on about how more and more supernatural creatures were appearing in Sunnydale. “It’s getting worse and now something big is making its way here. That’s why you need to be here. You are the only one who can stop it”. 

\---- 

Angel decided to head to the Bronze after all tonight. His talk with Mr. Wyndam-Pryce begrudgingly made him unable to ignore the weird things going on in this town. He still hated this whole slayer thing, but if he did have the power to stop these monsters then he really should do something about it. He could go out tonight and be on the lookout for anything strange, and if he didn’t find anything he could still try and be a real teenager. Gunn and Fred said that they would also be at the Bronze, this could be Angel’s chance to make some friends. He changed into what he thought was a stylish outfit, a black button up with matching black pants, and headed downstairs. Angel’s mother was in the living room still unpacking some things. 

“Okay, I’m heading out. I promise to be back before 10:30”. 

Joyce smiled. “Have fun tonight honey and be careful”! 

“I will”. Angel waved goodbye at his mom and walked off into the night. 

The Bronze was not far from his house, so he was able to walk there without needing a ride. As he was walking, Angel could sense that someone was following him. He manages to find a small alleyway to lead the stranger there. Angel notices a steel bar hanging above him and quickly makes his way up there. Soon he sees a figure approaching the alley. Angel waits a few seconds until the stranger is right above him. He quickly swings down and kicks them in the back. The person falls with a grunt and Angel rushes in putting a foot on their stomach so they can’t get up. 

“Is there a problem sir”? The stranger says. With help of the lights from inside the building, Angel could see the stranger’s face. He was taken aback to see it was a young woman. She had blonde hair and a red leather jacket. Angel still stood his ground and didn’t budge. He couldn’t tell if he could trust her. 

Angel cleared his throat. “Yeah, there’s a problem. Why are you following me”? 

“I know what you’re thinking. Don’t worry, I don’t bite"”. The woman said with a slight smirk on her face. 

Angel stilled for a moment. This woman was obviously aware of the supernatural. He wondered what else she knew. Angel slowly removed his foot and let her get up, never letting his guard down in case she attacked him. 

The woman got on her feet and dusted herself off. “So, you’re the slayer”. She hummed and looked at Angel. “Funny, I thought slayers were supposed to be girls”. She groaned and rubbed the back of her neck. “I’ll tell you what though, you are pretty strong”. 

Angel froze. “How did you know who I was? What do you want”? 

“One question at a time here. First off, you should know by now that Sunnydale is a beacon for all things supernatural. There are a lot more people around here that know what’s really going on at night. More than you think, I just happen to be one of those people. Word travels fast here, I heard a slayer was coming in today, a male slayer no less, and I wanted to see you for myself”. 

Angel slowly lowered his guard. “Alright, that’s one question answered. Now what do you want”? 

The woman just shrugged. “Don’t want anything really. I just came by to lend a helping hand”. She pulled something out of her jacket and threw it at Angel. Angel caught it without even thinking. He looked at his hand and saw that it was a black box. “Don’t turn your back on this, you need to be ready.” 

“Ready for what”? 

“For the harvest”. The woman turns and starts walking away. 

Angel calls out for her. “Who are you”? 

The woman turns around to face Angel and simply says, “Let’s just say I’m a friend”. 

She turns back again and walks away from the alley, leaving Angel alone. Angel opens the box, inside was a sliver cross on a chain. Angel looked at it for a moment and then back to where the woman was once standing. He takes the cross out of the box and decides to put it on. Angel wondered who that woman was and why she wanted to help him. 

\---- 

It didn’t take long for Angel to find the Bronze and get inside. The club was packed with students from the school. There was an actual band here playing music and everyone was dancing along and having a great time. Angel was walking around and even swaying a little to the music. This really wasn’t his type of place, but so far it didn’t seem so bad. Angel looked up and he noticed a familiar librarian at the top of the balcony. Angel had to hold back a groan as made his way up the stairs. He gently tapped Mr. Wyndam-Pryce on the shoulder when he found him. 

“So, you like to party with the students. Isn't that kind of creepy”? 

The librarian scoffed. “Yes, because standing here with a bunch of rowdy teens is how I like to spend my nights. I would rather be at home with a nice cup of tea and a book”. 

Angel rolled his eyes. “You really are a walking British stereotype. Look, if you are going to insist on being my watcher, can I at least call you something else? Mr. Wyndam-Pryce is a bit of a mouth full”. 

The man sighed. “I suppose you could call me by my first name, Wesley, but only while we are working. During school hours it’s Mr. Wyndam-Pryce". 

“Whatever Wesley. So, what are you doing here”? 

“This is a perfect breeding ground for vampire activity. It's dark, it's crowded and besides, I knew you were likely to show up, and I have to make you understand...” 

“The harvest is coming? I know your friend told me about it”. 

Wesley turned away from the crowd to face Angel. “My friend”? 

“Yeah, this woman. Blonde hair, petite, allergic to straight answers. She said she knew what was going on here, I thought maybe you knew her”. 

“No, I don’t think I know this woman. She said something about the harvest”? 

“Yeah, I’m not sure what that is. She just said that I need to be ready”. 

Wesley was about to speak up when the crowd below them erupted with cheers and applause. The band then starts playing another song. Wesley looks down on everyone and sighs. “Look at them, throwing themselves about, completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them”. 

Angel sighs, “Lucky them”. 

“Or perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps there is no trouble coming, the signs could be wrong. It's not as though you've been having the nightmares”. 

Angel gives a worried look at Wesley. “Um, about that”. 

Wesley gasps. “Oh dear. Alright, no doubt about it. Something is coming and you need to be ready. I’m not sure how much your old watcher explained to you, but as the slayer you should be able to tell when someone is a vampire before they can feed”. 

“Yeah, he explained that to me”. 

“Good.” Wesley made Angel face the crowd and whispered, “I want you to focus your senses and try to see if you can identify any vampires down there”. 

Angel groaned but did as he was told. Within minutes he could sense a vampire talking to some girl on the dance floor. Panic seized Angel as he noticed that girl with the vampire was Fred. “Oh no”! Angel exclaims. He rushes down the stairs and onto the dance floor. He looks around for Fred but finds that she was gone along with the vampire. Angel makes a run to the back of the club, hoping he would find them there. Angel finds some wooden stools stacked on top of a large box. He breaks off one of the legs to use as a stake and carefully looks around to see if he can find the vampire. He was so focus on finding the vampire that he didn’t sense someone behind him. 

“Angel”? The voice speaks out. 

Angel quickly turns around, grabs the person by the throat, and pins them against the wall. 

“Dude! What the hell! It’s me”! 

Angel can see now that it was just Gunn. He drops Gunn and starts apologizing. “I’m so sorry Gunn! I thought... it doesn’t matter. Have you seen Fred”? 

Gunn coughs. “No. Why”? 

“She was with some guy and now the two of them are gone. I think she might be in danger”. 

“What you mean like vampire danger”? Gunn mocked. 

Angel froze. “What”? 

“Looks like you and that new librarian were too wrapped up in your conversation to notice I was there. I needed a book for my English class when I overheard you two talking. Something about being a slayer and how vampires or whatever were coming to Sunnydale. I mean that stuff isn’t true is it”? 

Angel sighed and rubbed his temples. “Gunn, I don’t have time right now to explain everything. You have to trust me though; Fred is in serious danger right now and I need to find her”. 

Gunn looked Angel right in the eye. “You’re serious? So, all that monster stuff is true”? 

“Yes, but right now I need to focus on finding Fred”. Just then Angel remembered his nightmare. The cemetery, that’s where he saw the vampires. “I know where she is”. 

\---- 

Angel didn’t want Gunn to get hurt and told him to stay put, but Gunn wouldn’t back down and insisted on going with him to save Fred. Angel didn’t have time to argue so he and Gunn made their way to the cemetery. So far, everything was quiet. Angel didn’t see Fred or the vampire she was with. Suddenly, Angel sensed someone coming. He and Gunn hid behind a tree and saw a woman leading a teen boy into some mausoleum. 

Angel figured that was where Fred could be and he and Gunn made their way over there once they were in the clear. A girl’s voice screams as Angel and Gunn get inside. They see Fred holding the unconscious boy on the floor and two vampires heading towards them. Angel runs in between Fred and the boy, blocking the path of the vampires. 

“Who are you”? The female vampire spits out. 

Angel ignored her and told Gunn to get the two teens out of here. Gunn makes his way over when the male vampire tries to lunge at him. Angel was faster though and staked the vampire right in the heart. The vampire screamed as he turned into dust. Everyone around Angel stood there in shock. 

“Gunn”! Angel yelled. “Get them out of here now”! Gunn nodded at Angel as Fred helped him carry the boy out of the mausoleum. Angel was about ready to fight the other vampire when he was suddenly hit in the back. Angel fell to the ground and looked up to see a bigger vampire looming over him. 

“Go get them”! The big one shouted at the female vampire. She nodded her head and ran away. Angel tried to get up to follow her, but the big vampire grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. The vampire slammed him into the closed coffin and got close to Angel’s face. “No one can stop the Master”. He whispered. “Once he rises, the Earth will belong to the old ones and hell itself will come to town”. The vampire opened his mouth and revealed the sharp fangs. He growls and leans in to bite Angel’s neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I managed to get this done a lot sooner than expected. I had some free time, so I decided to finish up this chapter. This one is a bit shorter than the first one, but really this chapter is just wrapping up this particular story. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Angel felt the weight of the vampire disappear. He looked up to see the vampire hissing in pain, that’s when Angel noticed the cross around his neck came out of his shirt. He had to remember to thank that lady if he ever saw her again. Angel uses this distraction to run outside and help the others. Angel ran through the cemetery looking around to see where everyone was. 

Just then, Angel heard Fred scream. “No! Help”! 

Angel ran ahead and saw a vampire about to bite Fred. Angel tore a branch off a nearby tree to use as a stake. He sneaks up behind the vampire and plunges the stake into his heart. As the vampire turns to dust, Angel helps Fred to her feet. 

“Are you okay Fred”? 

All Fred could do was nod. Suddenly, she notices another vampire dragging Gunn away. “Charles”! She yells. 

Angel turns around and goes after the vampire. “Hey”! Angel’s scream causes the vampire to turn around. Angel throws the stake and it lands perfectly into the vampire's heart. 

Fred runs to them and helps Gunn off the ground. “Charles? Are you okay”? 

Gunn just groans. “Uh, those guys were so strong”. 

Angel looks around and notices the other boy was missing. “Where is that guy that was with you two”? 

“I don’t know”. Fred says. “More of those strange people came out and surrounded us”. 

“That woman grabbed him as we were fighting the rest of them off”. Gunn explained. 

Angel couldn’t sense anymore vampires nearby. That boy must be long gone by now. “Oh crap”. He muttered to himself. 

\---- 

The next day, Angel brought Gunn and Fred into the library. He knew now that he had to explain everything to them, or rather Wesley would explain everything to them. 

“This world is older than any of you know”. Wesley began. “Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magics, certain creatures...” 

“And vampires”. Angel interrupted. 

Gunn was the first to speak up. “So, what I’m getting from this is that all that demonic, supernatural stuff is real”? 

Fred was still in shock. “I can’t believe. I mean, I know crazy stuff happens in this town, but vampires? That’s really what we saw last night”? 

“I’m afraid so.” Wesley said. “That is why Angel is here now. He is the slayer”. 

Gunn and Fred looked at each other in confusion. “A slayer”? They both questioned. 

“For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the slayer. One girl in all the world, a chosen one”. Wesley paused and looked at Angel. “Of course, Angel is the first male slayer to ever be chosen. Nonetheless, a slayer’s job is to destroy the evil demons in the world”. Wesley then turns his attention to Gunn and Fred. “And you two better not say a word about this to anyone”. 

Gunn scoffs. “Please, like who would believe us anyway”. 

“We promise not to tell anyone”. Fred says sincerely. “So, what do we do now”? 

“You don’t do anything”. Angel says. “I am the one who is going to find these vampires, put a stop to them, and save that boy.” Angel didn’t want to endanger Gunn and Fred more than he already has. Even if it means cutting himself off from them, he would do it to make sure they were safe. Angel then turns to Wesley and tells him that they need to find out more about this harvest he was told about and to locate those vampires. 

“Well, where do we start”? Gunn asks. 

“Gunn...” Angel started, but was interrupted by Gunn. 

“Look, you can stop us from fighting with you but you can’t stop us from trying to help you out”. 

Fred nodded in agreement. “Yeah, besides were your friends and were sticking with you no matter what”. 

Angel couldn’t help but smile. Even after last night, they still wanted to be friends with him. He agreed to let the two of them help with finding the vampires, but made it clear that he was the only one going to go after them. After several minutes of discussing where the vampires could be and Fred hacking into the city council’s security system, they were still no closer to locating the vampires. Just then, Angel remembered how that big vampire snuck up behind. He soon figured out that the vampires had access to the underground tunnels in the mausoleum. 

\---- 

Angel easily snuck out of school and made his way to the cemetery. He made his way inside the mausoleum and looked around for a way into the tunnels. He then notices a door with a huge lock around it. Angel tries to break the lock when he hears someone come up behind him. He turns around and sees the woman from last night. 

“Hey”. She greets. “I figured you would be here. Finally found out where the vampires were hiding? I must say I’m impressed”. 

Angel sighed. “Don’t suppose you have a key for this thing”? 

“They don’t really like me dropping in”. 

“Why not”? 

“They really don’t like me”. 

Angel snorts. “Gee I wonder why”? Angel was surprised when the woman let out a giggle. It was kind of cute. “Thanks for the cross by the way. Really saved my ass last night”. The woman just smiled at him. “You know if you're going to keep stalking me, can I at least know your name”? 

“Buffy”. She answered. 

“Buffy”. Angel said, testing the name out loud. “Nice name. I’m Angel by the way”. He turns back to break the lock. 

“Don’t go down there. You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk. Tonight, is the harvest. Unless you can prevent it the Master walks”. There was concerned in Buffy’s voice. 

“You seem to know more about this harvest then I do. Why don’t you do something to stop it”? 

“Because I’m afraid”. 

Angel hums and swiftly kicks the lock open. “Guess I’m on my own then”. 

“They’ll be expecting you”. 

“Maybe, but if there is still a chance that boy is alive, I’m going to take it”. 

Buffy sighs. “When you hit the tunnels head east towards the school. That's where you're likely to find them”. 

“Not going to wish me luck”? Angel joked. Buffy just stares at him; Angel sighs and starts making his way into the tunnels. 

The tunnels were poorly light with the lightbulbs up above flickering like crazy. Angel could also hear what sounded like rats running all over the place. “Gross”. He said to himself. He kept walking and was about to turn a corner when he sensed someone behind him. Angel turned and saw Buffy, smirking at him like usual. 

“See anything”? She spoke. 

“I thought you said you were afraid”? 

Buffy shrugged. “What can I say, I changed my mind. Besides, you might be the slayer, but there is no way you can handle that many vampires on your own”. 

Angel smiled. “Whatever you say”. The two continued down the tunnels. It didn’t take too long to find that boy chained to a pipe. “Hey, are you okay”? Angel reached down to break his chains. However, Buffy saw the boy’s face morph into a vampire. 

“Angel look out”! She punched the boy causing him to fall down. Angel quickly got up and Buffy pulled him away. “We got to get out of here! Come on”! They made a turn towards the corner when they heard more vampires coming. 

Angel looked around for a place to hide and found a chamber of sorts. “This way”. He whispered. Angel and Buffy ran in and closed the door. They waited several moments until they heard the vampires go away. Angel cracked open the door and saw no vampires in the way. The pair quickly made their way back to the mausoleum. 

“Alright. Go back to school, talk to your watcher and find a way to stop the harvest”. 

Angel headed towards the exit, he stopped when he didn’t feel Buffy behind him. “Are you not coming”? 

“Don’t worry about me. Just go now”. 

Angel just nodded and walked away. He hoped that Buffy was going to be okay. 

\---- 

Angel made his way back to the library. As he walked in, he saw Wesley, Fred, and Gunn looking through a bunch of books. They all turned their heads as they heard Angel came in. 

“You’re okay"”! Fred said with relief. “Did you find that boy”? 

Angel shook his head. “I was too late. They turned him”. He collapsed on one of the empty chairs and sighed. 

Gunn approached Angel and patted him on the back. “I’m sorry man, I know you did the best you could”. 

Angel turned to Wesley. “Do you have anything to make this day worse”? 

Wesley took off his glasses and wiped the sweat off his forehead. “How about the end of the world”. 

Angel threw up his hands. “Knew I could count on you”. 

Wesley ignored Angel’s comment and continued to speak. “This is what we know. Some sixty years ago, a very old, very powerful vampire came to this shore, not just to feed”. 

“The Master”. Angel said. “He came here because this place has weird mystical energy”. 

“Yes. The Spanish who first settled here called it 'Boca del Infierno'. Roughly translated, 'Hellmouth'. It's a sort of portal between this reality and the next. This vampire hopes to open it”. 

“To bring the demons back”. 

“End of the world”. Gunn stated. 

“But there was an earthquake,” Fred chimed in. “It swallowed half the town including him”. 

Wesley put his glasses back on and said, "You see, opening dimensional portals is a tricky business. Odds are he got himself stuck underground. The harvest comes once in a century, on this night. The Master can draw power from one of his minions while it feeds. Enough power to break free and open the portal. The minion is called the Vessel, and he bears this symbol”. Wesley points to a three-pointed star shape on the whiteboard. 

“So, I stake whatever vamp is wearing this symbol and the harvest is stopped”? Angel asks. 

“Simply put, yes”. Wesley answers. 

“Okay. Any idea where this harvest would take place”? 

“They're going to the Bronze”. Gunn cuts in. 

Fred looks at him. “Are you sure”? 

“Yeah, I mean think about it. A bunch of young people hanging out at one place. It’s the perfect place for vamps to feed”. 

Angel nodded. “Alright then we should head there after school”. 

\---- 

Angel made a quick stop at his house to get some supplies. He later met up with Wesley and his friends at the Bronze. It was already dark by the time they got there. 

“It’s locked”! Fred exclaims as she tried to open the door. “We’re too late”! 

Angel looked at the door. It was made of heavy steel and even with his slayer strength, Angel knew he couldn’t open it. “You guys try going towards the back entrance. I’ll try to find another way in”. He gave Wesley his bag of weapons and pulled out a stake for himself. “You get the exit cleared and the people out. That's all! Don’t do anything stupid”. 

Fred and Gunn nodded. Wesley put his hand on Angel’s shoulder as a way to show support. “Right then, be careful”. The three make their way to the back entrance. 

Angel looked around the Bronze and found a ladder that led to a window. He climbed up and made his way into the club. As Angel makes his way inside, he realizes that he was on the balcony above the club itself. He makes his way to the railing and looks down to see the big vampire from before on stage. Angel takes a closer look at the vampire and sees the symbol on his forehead. 

“That’s Luke, the Master’s right-hand man”. A voice says. 

Angel looks behind him to see Buffy with a stake in hand. “You’re here”? 

“Can’t let you have all the fun”. She gave Angel her signature smirk. “I assume you already know what to do right”? 

“Yeah, kill Luke. How do you know his name”? 

“Like I said. I know things. I’ll help you take out the other vampires. Just focus on getting Luke”. They both turned when they heard a scream. A girl was being led up the stage by another vampire. Angel could see that it was Cordelia. She might be a terrible person, but she didn’t deserve to be killed. Angel jumped downed from the balcony, causing everyone to look where he was. 

Luke snarled “You”! 

"Come on now. You didn’t think I’d miss this did you”? Angel snarked. 

“Get him”! Luke yelled at the other vampires. 

Two vampires made their way to Angel. Buffy quickly came down and staked one of the vampires while Angel staked the other one. Luke saw this display and was impressed. He knew now that somehow, this boy was the slayer. He laughed and let Cordelia go. “Your blood should be more than enough to raise the Master”. 

“Works for me”. 

Angel makes his way to the stage and gives Luke a kick to the face. The force of the kick makes Luke stumble backwards into the drum kit. He soon gets up and lunges at Angel. The two of them start fighting while Angel’s friends finally make their way inside and get everybody out. Meanwhile, Buffy was fighting off the other vampires. One of them sneaks up on her and knocks her to the ground. Angel kicks Luke again and while he is on the ground, Angel picks up a cymbal from the broken drum kit and throws it at the vampire's head. The cymbal successfully decapitates the vampire and Buffy gives Angel a thumbs up as a thank you. Angel gives her a thumbs up in return. Unfortunately, Luke takes advantage of Angel’s distracted state and grabs him from behind. 

Luke laughs as he grips Angel tighter. "I always wanted to kill a slayer! And what an honor it would be to kill the very first male slayer! Master, taste this and be free”! Luke leans down to bite Angel’s neck. However, Angel was able to headbutt Luke’s face before he could bite him causing Luke to fall against the wall. 

Angel turns to face him and gets into a fighting stance. “Sorry, but your Master isn’t rising today”. 

Angel throws his stake and it lands right into Luke’s heart. Luke raises his arms and screams; he turns to dust before he even hits the ground. Angel turns around and sees that most of the people have gone. A pair of vampires were still there, watching Angel in horror while holding on to Buffy. All Angel did was stare at them and the two vampires let Buffy go and ran towards the exit. Angel’s friends stared in amazement after watching him fight tonight. He almost looked like a superhero. 

Buffy was also amazed by Angel. “He did it. Well, I’ll be damned”. She whispered to herself. 

Angel’s friends ran up to him as he leaps off the stage. Wesley is the first to speak up. “I take it it’s over.” 

“Did we win”? Fred asks. 

“Well, we stopped the harvest. I give us points for that”. Angel said. He looked around and found that Buffy was already gone. He hoped he would get to see her again. 

“I’ll I know is nothing will ever be the same again”. Gunn states. 

\---- 

The next week at Sunnydale High was the same as any other. Nobody seemed to be freaking out or taking about vampires. Angel had overhead some students talking about rival gangs fighting at the Bronze over territory. 

Angel met up with Wesley and his friends. He notices Gunn’s confused look. “What did you think was going to happen”? 

Gunn huffed. “I don’t know, something. I mean how is everyone just getting on with their lives when they saw actual vampires”? 

“People have a tendency to rationalize what they can and forget what they can't”. Wesley spoke. 

Fred sighed. “Well, I’ll never forget it. None of it”. 

Wesley turned to look at Fred. “Good! Next time you’ll be prepared”. 

“Next time”! Gunn and Fred said at the same time. 

“We've prevented the Master from freeing himself and opening the hellmouth. I don’t think he is going to stop trying. I'd say this is just the beginning”. 

“You mean more vampires are coming”? Gunn asked. 

"Not just vampires. The next threat we face might be something completely different. We're at the center of a mystical convergence here. We may, in fact, stand between the Earth and its total destruction”. 

Angel hums. “Well, let’s look on the bright side. I haven’t been kicked out of school yet”! 

The three friends walk off to class with Wesley staying back watching them go. He can still hear them talking about the ways Angel could still be kicked out of school for. Wesley shakes his head and sighs. “The Earth is doomed”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you want. Kudos are very much appreciated as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you want.
> 
> I do not have a beta, so sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I proofread everything before I post, but I am not perfect. 
> 
> I will hopefully have the next chapter up by next week.


End file.
